User talk:Merrystar
Wendy, Thanks for the note. It's slow going. I'm also a Lostpedian and things have been kind of hectic there since Season five started. I "requisitioned" the code for the Templates from Fringepedia.net, where I wrote it. I am still struggling with how much information to include on the book pages, especially the characters; the list can get very long. I could use another contributor to keep me honest! There is one thing you might be able to help me with. I like to use bullets, but don't care for the way they appear in the center of a paragraph instead of at the first line. I changed Dies the Fire to numbers, but, while the odd numbers stay at the top of their paragraphs, the even numbers show up at the bottom. Is this fixable? If so, please point me in the right direction. Thanks again, -- 23:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Wendy, What happened to the "Source" button on the editor? As near as I can tell, going into source is the only way to insert a template that I wrote. And, oh, year, what happened to the "Move" button at the top of a page? 21:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Formatting and Tools Thanks for you notes. I didn't see them right away because, for some reason, the notices went to my account at AOL (gaarmyvet@aol.com) instead of TDS(gaarmyvet@tds.net). The AOL acount is valid, but I am moving to TDS and don't look at AOL all that often. I did some screen caps and uploaded them so you could see what I'm talking about: When I'm in the editor (Media:Sample Edit Bullet.jpg), the bullets are right where they are supposed to be at the left of the first row of the indented paragraph, but when I'm looking at a page (Media:Sample Bullet.jpg), the bullets fall vertically to the center of each indented paragraph. When I'm in the editor, the toolbar (Media:Sample Toolbar.jpg) does not show me an icon to get to the raw code. If it's supposed to be on the right side (next to Undo and Redo?), it ain't there! When I pull up the Template Tool (Media:Sample Template List.jpg), it does not show me the templates I use most, Infobox Char, Infobox Group and Infobox Book. The list of magic words also does not include things like DEFAULTSORT, _TOC_, _NOTOC_ and REDIRECT. (Added) If I attempt to click on the "Add Link" button, it disappears! (Update) I "solved" my problems by turning off rich text editing and selecting a different skin in my preferences. There's a question for the programmers: Why do different skins treat bullets differently? I hope you can help me with this. The "fun quotient" is sliding downhill fast! Speak slowly and use real short words. Thanks -- 00:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Wendy. Yes, I can edit without the rich text editor. I began writing computer code long before there were such things. All I need now is one other person to be interested in S. M. Stirling to catch my mistakes.-- 12:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hi Wendy, This is about Lostpedia, where I'm a sysop; I'm writing from this wiki to reduce the visibility. One of our Lostpedia bureaucrats, Plkrtn, blocked a user named LOST IN TIME for intimidating behavior/abusive language on 24 May 2010. Since then, several administrators have been kept busy blocking him (seems like a "him") and reversing his edits more than fifty times for similar behavior and abusing multiple accounts. Each time we block him, we block the IP, but he appears to be using proxies to bypass the IP blocks when he creates a new account (username). You can look at the Lostpedia block log to get the idea; every (I think) infinite block has been the same person. You'll have to look at the page histories to see what he posts. If you blush easily... I'm certain that dealing with issues like this isn't your job, but I'd appreciate it if this problem could be brought to the attention of those who might have solutions. My solution is to lock down Lostpedia, prohibiting new accounts and edits by non-registered users, but I know Wikia doesn't like that one, and I'm not a Lostpedia bureaucrat. I think, but am not certain, the only "new" editors we have are/is the sock puppeteer. The show is over and there's nothing to attract to fans. I'd like to shut this guy down, permanently. This person has accused the Lostpedia administrators of misconduct and had used words like "filings" and "statutes." The bureaucrats at Lostpedia may already be working with Wikia about this without telling me, which is certainly their privilege. If I'm barking up the wrong tree, please let me know. Thanks, Jim -- 20:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC)